Just One of Those Days
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Luke goes back in time to try to get to know the man his father was before he became Darth Vader, and he gets more than he bargained for. Mild LukeAnakin slash.


Luke stared around him in shock. It was dangerous, forbidden knowledge, and he hadn't truly believed it would work at all. But it had. One could actually travel back in time through proper manipulation of the Force. 

If Obi-wan were alive, he would have punished him severely for what he had just done. But Obi-wan was not alive, Master Yoda was not alive, his father was not alive, and his sister had drifted away from him, preoccupied with the birth of a set of twins and the matrimonial bliss she had always wanted. That left Luke feeling rather isolated, and very much alone to pursue his own devices. It just so happened that his own devices tended to get him into rather sticky situations.

He knew it was wrong to even try something like this, but he had only known his father, his real father…not the monstrosity that was Darth Vader…for such a brief, brief time. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to get to know the man behind the machine. He knew he couldn't change anything. He might end up destroying the future if he did that. But he could at least observe. There would be no harm in that, right?

Of course, he hadn't a clue about where to start now that he was actually here. He knew from historical records that his father would be in this small town on this particular day, but he had no idea _where_ in the town. He decided that the local cantina was as good a place as any to hunt down some information. Alcohol always seemed to loosen people's tongues.

When he stepped into the dingy establishment, his nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of smoke and stale liquor. He paused for a moment, wondering who he should approach first, but he was saved the trouble when a man staggered over to him and wrapped his arms around Luke in an overly friendly fashion.

"P…Padme…what're you doin' here?" the man asked in a heavily slurred voice. He then ran his hands through the locks on Luke's head and muttered, "…and what did you do to your hair?"

The man was beyond intoxicated, and Luke was a bit perturbed at being mistaken for a woman. Goodness…his hair wasn't that long. But before he could politely worm away from the confused man and go find someone slightly less drunk to talk to, Luke found a pair of demanding lips pressing against his, causing him to stiffen in shock.

True, he had unofficially sworn off women since the unfortunate incident involving his sister, but he'd never seriously thought about pursuing a man. Yet, while the kiss was awkward, it wasn't altogether unpleasant, especially given that the man accosting him could easily be described as beautiful rather than handsome or rugged.

Just as Luke found himself relaxing slightly into the kiss, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to explore his boundaries, they were interrupted by a polite cough.

"Master Obi-wan!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Obi-wan's amused smile gave way to a puzzled frown. "I'm sorry…have we met?"

"Of course you've met!" the other man exclaimed. "She may've butchered her hair, but it's still Padme!"

"Actually, my name is Luke," he said with a nervous smile. "And no, Master Obi-wan, we have not met yet. Your reputation just precedes you."

"Luke…that's a nice name…odd name for a girl though," mused the other man.

"I'm not a girl!" Luke said with an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously," Obi-wan sighed, "you've had far too much to drink if you are confusing random men for the Senator of Naboo. Such behavior is not becoming of a Jedi in training."

"Although I will admit," Obi-wan mused as he turned towards Luke, "there is something about your facial structure that is vaguely reminiscent of Padme Amidalla. You wouldn't happen to be a distant relation to the royal family of Naboo, would you?"

"I'm not even sure I know where Naboo is," Luke lied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No matter…it doesn't change the fact that our friend Anakin here has still had too much to drink."

"Anakin…?" Luke said slowly, a foreboding feeling hitting the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, I see my young apprentice didn't even bother to introduce himself before lavishing you with affection. Well, allow me the honors. Luke…this is Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said nervously, unconsciously brushing his fingers over his lips. Not again, he thought to himself. Perhaps he should just resign himself to being a bachelor.

It was just one of those days.


End file.
